Many businesses have customer support systems where customers regularly provide photographs or images to support agents to prove their eligibility for support, refund, or other concessions. However, if the images provided to the support agents have been fraudulently modified, the customer could receive support or concessions that the customer is not eligible for. Currently, businesses must verify an image either by manually confirming the validity of the image with the document creator, or by running a sophisticated image forensics process. However, these techniques require a large amount of time and/or computing resources, resulting in poor customer service or in additional costs for businesses who provide support or concessions to customers who are not eligible for the support or concessions.